


Lending a Hand

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Czterej Pancerni (forgive me I had to), Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Leather gloves, M/M, Rookies in the Cruiser, Sharick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: Who can you count on when your marriage is going through a rough patch? Your best friend, of course! But if your best friend isShane Walsh, you can count on things getting hot and dirty really fast, even if it isn't what you planned at all.





	Lending a Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MermaidSheenaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/gifts).



> So... this was a long time coming. A gift to my lovely MermaidSheenaz, who also betaed it. I also have to add that it was essentially her idea that we brainstormed upon, which started with a pair of leather gloves... 
> 
> Ty wiesz co chcę tu napisać, więc nie będę robić szopy <3 Love ya <3

It was raining, and Shane could clearly see that Rick’s foul mood was worse than usual when his friend opened the door and sat his ass in the cruiser. They had five hours of patrolling to do this evening, mostly on the outskirts of the town, and really, the weather was not making either of them happier. Heavy rain pouring down the car’s windows, pounding on the roof over their heads made everything seem gloomy in the slowly falling night.

Shane groaned, seeing the wind picking up and positively splashing the water against his passenger's window. He cocked his head to the side, looking at Rick who was calmly digging through his pockets for the keys, a grim look plastered all over his face. The calmness soon evaporated and was replaced by a slowly boiling anger, Rick’s frown becoming more evident as his jaw clenched. Shane waited for a bit, watching Rick’s hands becoming jerky, as they passed his pockets for the upteenth time, before he dug into his own pocket.

“Looking for something?” He dangled the keys right in front of Rick’s face, just to have them snapped from his fingers with an angry growl seeping out of Rick’s tightly gritted teeth. “You gave them to me at the station” Shane clarified, seeing as his friend was positively seething in anger. Whatever had gotten into Rick on this day was just the icing on the proverbial cake, and not in a good way, Shane could tell.

“Alright, spill” he sighed and watched as Rick pretended not to hear him and started the engine. The silence followed them to the main road, Rick trying to focus on driving while Shane waited patiently for his friend to open up. Nothing like that happened, and knowing that they had another five hours of sitting in the cruiser to look forward to, bottled up and boiling over in whatever silent stupor had gotten into Rick and was eating him alive, Shane decided to press the matter a bit.

He had known Rick since they were kids, they had gone into the same school together, they had fooled around together, hell, they had even slept together. He had known Rick inside-out and he knew that the man had been edgy for the past few weeks. But now? Now it looked like a cold storm in brewing.   
“Come on, Rick, I know you’ve been in a foul mood for a long time” he paused, eyes flickering to Rick’s for a moment, before he looked ahead again. The slight frown he got from Rick was enough to tell him his friend was listening.

“Come on, brother, tell me what’s wrong so I can help you” Shane huffed out incredulously. Rick let his gaze travel to him for a moment, before he focused on the road again. He sighed out a deep breath.   
“It’s Lori…” Rick trailed off, not sure if he had enough strength left in him to verbally go through what was going on in his mind already.   
“Troubles in paradise?” Shane asked, half smirking, but the smirk disappeared when Rick fell silent once again. He looked back at him, seeing Rick’s jaw working as he gritted his teeth. _Alright,_ Shane thought, _not only angry, more… frustrated?_

“Alright, so tell me, what’s going on? You two had an argument again or something?”   
“Not _again…_ more like, the whole _goddamned time_ ” Rick looked miserable, and Shane had to squash the sudden urge to reach over and hug his friend. Or to run his hands through Rick’s hair to make him feel better. They had done it all the time when they were in the police academy, and Shane really missed it. But after they had finished it, Rick had gotten married and he was no longer available. Sure, Shane found himself other candies to suck on, but there was only one Rick in the whole world.

“So, your lady’s giving you a hard time… What is it about, this time?” He asked, rather to make Rick open up a bit, hoping that he could at least talk it out somehow.   
“About _everything_ , Shane. The bills, the housekeeping, the dishes, the dinner, the working hours… Yesterday it was about a _garden hose_ I forgot to buy on my way home. Why was it such a reason to start another shouting match, when _I_ am the one who actually waters the fucking garden?” Rick’s voice grew the more he spoke, the cadence changing from unevenly spoken words into a low rhythmic growl. Shane had to focus really hard not to think how that growl sounded in other circumstances.

“Jesus… you two should just fuck it out” he conceded, threading his fingers through his hair.   
“ _Shane!_ ” Rick groaned, running a hand over his face. “Why do you always think about sex?” Rick asked, defeated.   
“Because make-up sex is a thing, Rick” he huffed out a quiet laughter. “Remember Andrea?”   
“That blonde?”   
“Yup. When we argued she was like a spitfire…” Rick barked out a laugh at that, making Shane grin.

“The only thing I remember about her is the print of her palm on your face one evening” Rick grinned, too, remembering the time when he saw Shane after one of those arguments.   
“Man… you should see her when I got home after we had finished it in that bar…” Shane whistled to himself, smiling broadly. “She was _wild_. As soon as I said that I was sorry, she practically jumped on me…”   
“You’re not helping, you know?” Rick groaned again, reminding himself that he was driving and the roads were slick and dangerous in the pouring rain. He had to focus, goddamnit.

“How so?” Shane asked, curious, but already sensing what the answer would be. Sure enough, when it came, quietly murmured just enough to be heard, he knew he was right.   
“We’re not sleeping together” Rick said it so low, he might have whispered it. Shane could feel his eyebrows travel up to his hairline.   
“Well, there’s your problem. You should fuck it all out.”   
“And how do you propose I do that, huh? Lori… Lori’s like a fucking iceberg” he admitted in defeat. “Every time I try to start something, she just backs off” Rick laughed, but his laugh was totally devoid of humor. “I wonder when she’s going to start sleeping on the sofa to avoid me” he shook his head, biting his lip to stop more from spilling.

Rick could almost _hear_ Shane thinking in the seat next to him, and sure enough, the next thing he said had the air of advice woven all around it.   
“Maybe you should just sleep with someone… It must be hard, no pun intended” he barked out a short laugh at his own joke, but Rick only gripped the steering wheel harder.   
“I won’t cheat on her” Rick’s voice had that final quality to it that made Shane think harder.   
“I’m not talking about some random fuck, brother. Maybe someone you already know, to minimise the risk?” A plan started to form in Shane’s brain very quickly, and he looked outside the windows. The rain was still pouring from the skies, but he could see enough to know where they were.

“Take the right here” he told Rick, prompting him to turn on the next crossroads. They both knew the road - it led out of the town, the farm of the good vet Hershel placed somewhere near it.   
“What? Why?” Rick asked, but he took the turn anyway, not really keen on arguing with his partner, too.   
“We should check the road to Greene’s, we had a few calls about hookers camping over it a few days ago” Shane reasoned, but Rick only growled at him in response.   
“I _told you_ I’m not going to…”   
“I know, I know” Shane raised his arms up in a placating gesture, smirking to himself.

As soon as the road turned into a beaten path beneath their tyres, Rick slowed down the cruiser. It was almost completely dark outside, and the only things they could see were the few feet of ground in the headlights. Suddenly an animal, _a rabbit_ , Shane thought, jumped out of the ditch and ran just before the car. Rick reacted immediately, flooring the brake and holding the steering wheel with a death-like grip.   
“THE FUCK?” Rick’s angry shout was loud enough to echo inside the car, and Shane looked at him, blinking rapidly. 

“Man… it was just a fucking rabbit” Shane scoffed, running his hand through his hair. Rick glared at the steering wheel and didn’t say anything. “You know what, with you being on edge like that I think you should get your rocks off sooner rather than later” Shane glanced at Rick who side-eyed him for a brief second, then went to staring at the path in front of them. Shane huffed out and unbuckled, turning slightly to face Rick. The man still stubbornly glared holes in the gravel in front of them, so Shane used the distraction to sneak one hand to Rick’s lap. He placed it high on his thigh, rubbing over the material of Rick’s uniform with his gloved fingers.

His friend jerked at the contact, head snapping to the side, looking at Shane with wide eyes.   
“I told ya I’m not…”   
“Yeah, I know, no casual fucks. What about an old friend who is willing to lend you a hand?” Shane licked his lips as his hand inched higher, knuckles just brushing the outline of Rick’s cock and balls. Rick was half-hard, and it wasn’t a surprise, your right hand could only get you so far. Shane watched as he swallowed convulsively, gaze traveling to Shane’s gloved hand resting on his lap, thumb rubbing small circles into his flesh, before he looked up again. There was something he recognized in Rick’s eyes now, some of that old fire Shane was so familiar with returning in small, careful steps.

“Come on, brother, let me help you” Shane whispered, leaning in, asking Rick for a kiss. And Rick kissed him, closing his eyes hesitantly and trying not to think about how that was technically cheating, even if his wife was acting more like a neighbor that happened to live in his house. Shane’s hand felt so good, _so electric_ when he pressed it to his leg, _to his groin_ , and Rick thought _fuck it_ , because really, he needed this.

He leaned in, too, and pressed his lips to Shane’s softly, the gentle kiss quickly morphing into something wild, because Shane choose that moment to squeeze him through his trousers. Besides, it had always been like this with Shane. Whether it had been Rick on his back, moaning out with every thrust of Shane’s hips, or Shane taking it and whimpering out his approval, there had always been that natural simplicity to it, that wild side which resurfaced when they were together. Even now, when Shane squeezed him, when his leather glove squeaked as he rubbed and massaged him through his uniform, there was something possessive in it that quickly fried Rick’s brain and melted his resolve.

Rick let his eyes fall shut as Shane licked his way into his mouth, a tiny moan escaping him just to be swallowed by Shane’s hot lips. The memories slowly seeped back into Rick’s head, the way Shane kissed him was so familiar, so much like it had once been, as if nothing had changed in the meantime. Rick groaned, tearing his mouth away, gulping in a few rushed breaths of the so needed air. Shane’s lips just traveled to the side, kissing and licking down the line of Rick’s jaw, their two days worth of stubble scratching together as Shane nuzzled his cheek against Rick’s. And then those hot lips were at Rick’s ear, kissing just under it, hot breaths fanning over the sensitive skin and making Rick close his eyes.

“That’s it, brother, just relax now” Shane whispered, voice husky, and trailed his lips over the shell of Rick’s ear, tongue sneaking out to lick it gently. The slow caress slowly shut down his brain, much like Shane’s hand did, squeezing him and rubbing through the thin material, making him bite at his lips some more just to stop himself from outright moaning. Shane knew him too well, knew just how to touch and what to say to get Rick out of his own mind.

And then the hand was moving higher, unbuttoning and unzipping, and with the first hint of the cool air sneaking into the gap in his trousers, Rick hissed out a small warning.  
“ _Shane…_ ”   
“Shh… you need it, Rick” he bit softly on Rick’s earlobe, sending little shivers down Rick’s spine. “Let yourself enjoy it, brother. You’ll feel better, you know that” Shane prompted and Rick couldn’t help the quiet moan that bubbled up in his throat when Shane’s leather-clad hand dove inside his underwear and drew him out. It was cold in their car, but Shane’s hand was _oh so warm_ , holding him gently, almost reverently. The leather of the glove felt funny on his heated flesh, but Rick quickly realized it was the good kind of funny when Shane gave him a luxurious stroke, from the base all the way to the head.

“See? Just like that… nice and slow, like in the old times” Shane kept whispering into Rick’s ear, each word making Rick harder in his grasp, and soon his hand was moving smoothly, the pace almost lazy, as Shane placed small nibbling kisses on Rick’s neck.   
“ _Fuck…_ ” Rick breathed, because while he had tried to desperately talk himself out of this, Shane was right. Just the simplest touch brought him more pleasure than whatever he had tried to do himself in the past few weeks. Hell, he had been on edge for the whole time, and if what Shane kept rasping into his ear would become true, Rick knew he wouldn’t last long. His partner was getting more and more talkative, but his hand kept the almost lazy rhythm, stroking him up and down slowly, gripping Rick’s shaft only enough to let him feel it. “Fuck!” He groaned again.

“Not today, Rick” Shane licked at his ear again, then twisted his head to kiss and suck just behind it, knowing that the small patch of skin was Rick’s very sweet spot. “Maybe some other time, if you want… But _god_ , I could fuck you right now… open you up slowly, until you would be begging me to push inside you…”   
“God” Rick moaned out, the sound low and alien even to his own ears. Shane just chuckled against his skin, adding a flick of his wrist every time his fingers passed over Rick’s leaking slit.

The little twist made him groan, Shane’s gloved hand smooth and warm, slowly teasing him breathless. He looked down and had to bite back a whimper, the dark leather setting off a stark contrast against his skin. It was _obscene_ , doing this here, in their cruiser, in their _uniforms_ , all ironed and proper, getting dirty down low. That thought struck Rick, and he moaned, opening his eyes and looking around wildly. _Anyone could walk next to them_ ___ Anyone, and they would _see_ just what was going on behind the closed doors. But there was nobody around, their patrol car parked safely on the dark side road, rain flooding the windows giving them enough privacy.

“That’s right, brother” Shane rasped, picking up his pace a little. “Anyone could see us right now… anyone could be walking by and see how good you look right now” he pulled away, licking his lips and looking at Rick. His friend had his eyes closed once again, mouth open as tiny little gasps escaped him, each one laced with a choked out moan. “God, you look good enough to eat, baby… maybe I should? Eat you out nice and slow, see how long would it take for you to snap finally? You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He waited for a beat, groaning and biting his own lip as Rick nodded weakly, back arching as his hips shifted.

“You want that, darling?”   
“ _Please_ ” it was more a breath than a word, but it still made something coil tightly in Shane’s stomach.   
“What do you want, brother? Maybe instead of my cock, you’d like to get _yours_ into _me_ , huh?” Shane could feel the full-body shiver that went through Rick, and he couldn’t help himself. He reached over with his free hand, tangling his fingers in Rick’s hair. He gripped them hard and pulled, arching Rick’s back even further, exposing his throat as Rick moaned loudly, hips bucking into Shane’s fist. Shane used the chance he got and leaned closer, ignoring the gear shift digging into his abdomen, as he attacked Rick’s neck with small, biting kisses.

Rick hissed, jerking under his hands, his body briefly fighting the hold Shane had on him, before he settled, groaning helplessly as Shane tongued at his pulse point with his teeth. _Fuck_. Every little touch was just pushing him further to the point of no return, slowly but steadily setting his whole body on fire. He could feel every little twitch of his own muscles as Shane worked over him, the heat in his veins spreading all over his skin just to coil tightly at the base of his spine. And Shane just wouldn’t _shut up._ He kept edging Rick on, voice low and raspy, the growling cadence becoming more pronounced the more worked up they both were.

“I still remember how you fucked me in that garden, Rick. Remember that, brother? That was hot as hell, all sweaty and _so fucking loud_. I thought I would come just listening to you” Shane whispered, delighting in the sound he got in answer. He sped up his hand a bit, adding a little squeeze to the mix, watching as Rick’s eyes popped open. Rick started to turn his head then, and Shane let him go, releasing the curls from the death-like grip he had on them. Next thing he knew, Rick was twisting around, bending over to Shane and kissing him hard, all tongue and teeth, as if he wanted to devour Shane on the spot.

He answered eagerly, tongue slipping into Rick’s mouth, growling when he felt how Rick captured it with his lips and sucked on it. It brought back memories, and he let Rick know just that when they parted for breath.   
“God, that fucking mouth of yours” Shane whispered, pressing their foreheads together. He brought his free hand to Rick’s cheek, cradling his face gently in his palm, shivering when Rick nuzzled into it, the scratch of his stubble loud in the silence around them. “I was crazy about those lips… _I still am_. So perfect” he released Rick’s cock just for a moment, just enough to bring his hand to Rick’s mouth and smear the precome gathered on his thumb all over his plush bottom lip.

Rick’s tongue sneaked out, licking at his lip, before it darted to Shane’s thumb. Rick dragged it over the leather, licking off the rest of the mess.  
“ _Jesus Christ_ , Rick” Shane watched, entranced, as that pink tongue traveled over his gloved thumb, the obscene contrast reminding him about his own cock, hard and throbbing in his pants. The fact that something in Rick changed, something that made him all pliant and docile, eyes half-open and lips parted, his head resting heavily in Shane’s palm, made him want to just kiss the man into completion. And so, Shane ducked his head a little, bringing their lips together, as he placed his hand back over Rick’s cock.

Rick’s whole body jerked at the touch, hands twitching as he brought them to Shane’s shirt and fisted in the material. He kept kissing Shane as he panted and moaned, each sound swallowed up by Shane’s eager mouth. And then, Shane started to swipe his thumb just over the tip of Rick’s cock, rubbing the little slit with firm pressure, and Rick couldn’t fight it if he wanted to. His whole body started to tighten, muscles tensing, as he neared the edge. A few firm squeezes, a couple of rushed strokes, and Shane whispering into his mouth were all he could stand.

Rick’s orgasm hit him like a train, muscles spasming as he gave a shout, muffled by Shane’s lips pressing into his in a desperate little kiss. Shane kept stroking him through it, adding to the pleasure and all Rick could do was to let his body ride it all out with bucking hips and twitching thighs.   
“That’s it, baby… _so good, Rick_ ” Shane whispered into Rick’s parted lips, hand slowing down to a halt when a small distressed sound escaped Rick. “ _So good, brother_ ” he left his gloved palm wrapped around Rick’s shaft and let his other slide to the back of Rick’s neck, rubbing it gently. Rick sighed softly and let his head fall forward, pressing his sweaty forehead into Shane’s shoulder.

“God…” Rick groaned, tilting his head to the side and placing his lips on Shane’s neck, kissing it sloppily, tongue darting out to lick at the sensitive skin. He could feel how Shane shuddered beneath him, how his whole body jerked, trying to press closer to Rick’s. He pulled away from Shane’s neck and brought their lips together once more, reveling in the long, drawn out moan his action provoked. Shane’s hand finally left Rick’s softening cock and fisted in the material of his shirt, no doubt leaving traces of come everywhere. But Rick couldn’t really bring himself to give a fuck about it. Something in his brain had switched sometime during this evening, and he just pushed his tongue deeper into Shane’s hot mouth as he fumbled with his partner’s belt and zipper.

As soon as they were undone, Rick bent over, prompting Shane to get his knee on the seat and raise himself a bit. He tried to ignore the gearshift digging into his belly, licking his lips and drawing Shane’s cock out of his trousers.  
“My lips, huh?” Rick asked cockily, voice raspy, giving Shane a smoldering look, before he leaned down all the way and took just the head of his cock into his mouth. Shane moaned, hips bucking up despite his effort to still them.   
“Jesus, Rick… _Fuck yeah_ ” Shane cursed, watching as Rick grabbed his hips for leverage and started to slowly suck him. The pressure was just teasing at first, Rick running his tongue all over the very tip of Shane’s thick length, and Shane couldn’t stop the moan of pleasure that tore itself from his throat.

“Can you… _Oh my god, Rick…_ can you take me a bit deeper, baby?” He asked, voice shaky, choking on a whimper when Rick complied and bowed his head lower, sucking harder, tongue working on the underside. “Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ” Shane’s hips were shifting relentlessly in Rick’s grip, and Shane almost felt as if he was drowning. Head hazy and light, he threaded his fingers through Rick’s hair, the soft curls wrapping around them, and Shane cursed when he realized he still had his gloves on. He would love to feel their softness with his fingertips, but he would be damned if he let go now, when Rick was making tiny sounds as he worked on his cock, head bobbing and tongue moving lazily whenever it had a chance.

“Fuck, baby… your lips… _your fucking lips_ … you were made for this, weren’t you?” He whispered, panting, feeling his muscles twitching from the sensations. Just making Rick come was enough to push him right to the edge, and now, having that hot, tight, _wet_ mouth around him was almost too much. He watched mesmerized, mouth open, as Rick pulled off for a moment. He slid his lips along Shane’s length, making him groan loudly at the filthy scene right in front of him. Rick’s lips were so red and puffy, swollen from kisses and sucking on Shane’s cock, and they were shiny with saliva and precome as they traveled down his length, down to his balls, placing a sucking kiss there.

“Holy fuck, brother” Shane almost choked on his own spit when he saw that, the fire that had been burning within him becoming a roaring flame. Rick ran his lips to the head again, his blue eyes side-eyeing Shane, before he turned to the task again and swallowed him in one go. Shane would forever deny the sound he made right there and then, as Rick took almost all of him inside his mouth, the head of his cock hitting Rick’s throat. Shane’s fingers spasmed where they held Rick’s hair and he had to fight the urge to press Rick’s head down. There was no need for that, not when on the next bob of his head, Shane felt Rick’s throat spasming around him as he swallowed.

“Jesus… _Rick…_ I’m gonna come, brother…” he tried to warn Rick, his brain rapidly switching off completely. Rick hummed around him in reply, the sound _vibrating_ through Shane’s cock, and he was _done for_. He came with a whimper of Rick’s name and a string of curses, hips bucking up erratically. Rick held him in place with one hand, slightly withdrawing, so only the head of Shane’s cock stayed inside his mouth. He sucked at it, wrapping his free hand around the rest of Shane’s pulsing length and jerking him through his orgasm.

As soon as Shane was done shooting his load, the aftershocks slowing down a bit, Rick let his cock go and straightened, bringing their mouths together in a searing kiss. Shane moaned when Rick’s tongue sneaked inside his mouth, his load still present. He let Rick feed him his own come, chasing the taste and licking Rick’s mouth clean afterwards, moaning like a whore. He didn’t care, not really, his body was still shivering, and he had Rick kissing him wildly, groaning and gasping along.

It took them a while to get their breathing under control. They somehow managed to tuck themselves in, sparing a few side-eyed glances, hoping to be sneaky about it and ending up being caught each time. It only made them grin and laugh, shaking their heads fondly as they went along the beaten path.

It was still raining when Rick got home later that night, waving to Shane as he drove off in the cruiser. Rick walked inside the quiet house as silently as possible, making a beeline for the bathroom and stealthily closing the door behind him. It was only when he looked at his reflection in the mirror, that the reality of what had happened struck Rick like a lightning.

He looked like a mess. Hair sticking in every direction, stuck together in some places with… _come_. His own. From Shane’s hand. _Holy fuck_. Rick looked down, gasping when he saw more streaks on his shirt, smeared and dried up, glistening faintly against the tanned fabric. He scrunched his eyes shut and tried to keep his breathing calm. He had cheated on Lori.

With _Shane_.

Jesus _Christ…_

Rick ran his hand through his hair, pulling at the curls with irritation when his fingers got tangled in the mess. He undressed quickly, soaking his shirt in the sink and scrubbing off the worst of it, before he jumped into the shower. He washed himself with short, furious moves, _‘can’t happen again’_ running over and over in his head like a mantra. He was a husband, he would not let his dick rule his head.

Toweling off after he was done, Rick quietly slipped into bed, not really surprised when Lori didn’t even stir next to him. He sighed, turning on his side and closing his eyes, praying for the sleep to come quickly.

Little did he know that a few streets away, Shane was already thinking up a plan to get Rick into his bed. Shane had finally gotten his hands on what he wanted most on that night, he wasn’t about to let Rick run away from him like that. Shane knew he had to be careful about this, but he was almost sure he could get Rick for himself again somewhere in the near future. Maybe offer to lend him a hand again?


End file.
